Broken
by poIson-kiZz
Summary: OneShot ... Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Was war geschehen? Was war mit ihm geschehen, mit ihr?


**sooo .. ich hatte eben diese idee und hab sie nicht aus meinem kopf bekommen, also musste ich das als one-shot schreiben sigh**

**auf jeden fall tut es auch gut ab und zu was anderes zu schreiben als nur meine stories (die mir langsam übner den Kopf wachsen xD) ... hoffe es gefällt euch**

**und bevor ichs vergesse: -ich -nix - inuyasha - kapische?-**

* * *

**Broken**

Ihre müden Augen verfolgten wachsam all seine Bewegungen während sie sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen stütze. Ihr seidener Morgenmantel hing lose und offen an ihren Schultern. Darunter war sie fast nackt bis auf das wenige Material ihrer hauch dünnen Unterwäsche, die nur das Wichtigste an ihrem nahe zu perfekten Körper deckte. Ihre schwarze Haarpracht hing in Locken um ihren Kopf, zersaust und dennoch sah es aus wie eine perfekte Frisur.

Von außen mochte sie wie eine kalte Schönheit erscheinen. Unfreundlich, kühl arrogant und ignorant das war ihre Einstellung. Sie war auch bekannt dafür Menschen für ihre Dienste auszunutzen und sie danach fallen zu lassen. Doch so war es nicht immer, es war seine Schuld und er wusste es. Wenn man jedoch jetzt in ihre großen, braunen Augen sah erkannte man den Schmerz und die Sehnsucht darin.

Leise beobachtete sie seine präzisen Bewegungen während er sich das Gesicht wusch. Vom Türrahmen aus konnte sie ihn nur von hinten sehen, es war die Sicht eines gut gebauten Mannes mit langen silbernen Haaren die wie ein Vorhang seinen muskulösen Rücken bedeckten. Nur eine schwarze Boxershort hinderte sie daran sein hinteres Prachtstück zu sehen.

Still lehnte sie sich mit einer Schulter gegen den Türrahmen. Sie wartete bis er endlich das Wasser abdrehte, sich aufrichtete und sich das Gesicht mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete. Als er das Tuch endlich niederlegte blickte er in den Spiegel und somit direkt in die Augen der Person hinter ihm. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit in der er dort immer diesen gewissen Schimmer finden konnte, doch jetzt schienen sie leer .. ausgehüllt und traurig.

Sie wartete noch einwenig, spielte das Spiel noch kurze Zeit mit. Seine goldenen Augen schienen den Widerstand zu halten und dennoch erkannte sie eine Emotion darin, die ihre eigenen Gefühle wiederspiegelte .. Kummer. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und weg vom Türrahmen. Ihr ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck verlieh ihrem Blick noch mehr Kraft und nachdem ihr das Starren zu viel wurde und sie ihre Herz wegschmelzen spürte, drehte sie sich um und verschwand geräuschlos in der dunklen Wohnung.

Er seufzte leise auf, schloss seine Augen und drückte sie fest zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete blickte er in sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Was war geschehen? Was war mit ihm geschehen, mit ihr? Er senkte seinen Blick und schüttelte dann sanft seinen Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken, er würde so und so keine Lösung für sein Problem finden.

Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett. Ihre Augen zitterten leicht als die heißen Tränen dahinter zum Vorschein kommen wollten und sie dagegen ankämpfte. Sein Anblick gerade eben zerschmetterte wie viele Male zuvor ihr schwaches Herz. Zu wissen ihn so nahe zu haben und doch ihre Gefühle nie erwidert zu bekommen schmerzte einfach zu sehr.

Das harte und lange Training ihre Emotionen zu verstecken schien in diesem Moment all seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Auch wenn sie ihre Tränen noch im Griff hatte, ein Blick auf ihre gebrochene Statur erklärte alles. Damals, als sie das Spiel anfing wusste sie nicht, dass sie sich jemals in ihn verlieben würde. Jetzt tat es bloß noch weh ihren Spaß zu haben und dennoch konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten. Es war beinahe wie eine Droge ihn jeden Abend zu sehen, sie war süchtig danach ihn so oft um sich zu haben .. ihn zu fühlen.

Doch zu wissen, dass er jeden Abend auch wieder gehen würde zerrte und nagte in ihrer Brust. Zu wissen, dass sie bloß ein Spielzeug für ihn war, ein Zeitvertreib, zerschmetterte auch das kleinste Stückchen ihrer Seele und formte sie zu der kalten Hülle einer Frau, die sie jetzt war.

Sie lehnte sich zurück auf die großen und weichen Polster. Ein Schauer rannte ihren Rücken entlang als eine angenehme Brise ihre nackte Haut streifte, doch sie ignorierte ihn als ihre Gedanken nur an eine Person gerichtet waren.

Er kam langsam durch die Tür. Diesmal trug er schon seine Jean die locker an seinen Hüften hing. Sein trainierter und starker Oberkörper schimmerte einwenig im fahlen Licht der Nachtlampe und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten mit einer gewissen Wärme die sie schon lange nicht mehr dort gesehen hatte.

Ihre Augen wanderte von seinem six-pack bis zu seiner gut geformten, männlichen Brust über seine weichen Lippen und blieben endlich bei seinen Augen stehen. Diese Situation war den beiden bloß all zu gut bekannt. Früher jedoch fiel es ihnen nicht so schwer, jetzt schmerzte jeder einzelne Augenblick der in dieser kalten Stille unterging.

Seine Augen nahmen ihre Form in all ihrer Pracht auf. Auch wenn er diese Göttin schon in und auswendig kannte, fand er ihren Anblick immer wieder berauschend. Doch diesmal, wie immer wieder bei den letzten Malen, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck leer und müde. Sie sah so zerbrechlich und sanft aus, dass er schon Angst hatte sie zu brechen.

Sie war wie eine Rose, schön und gefährlich. Sie wusste nicht wie sehr sie ihn verletzte indem sie sich so von ihm distanzierte und noch mehr tat es ihm weh, dass er der Grund ihrer Stimmung war. Vor langer Zeit waren sie gute Freunde und er war derjenige, der immer wieder dieses bezaubernde Lächeln auf ihre Lippen brachte .. doch nachdem diese kleine Affäre begonnen hatte, hatten sie sich verändert.

Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde und dass das aus ihr werden würde. Er fühlte sich selbst nicht besser als sie, doch loslassen konnte er nicht. Vielleicht war er ja eigensinnig, aber sie hatte auch noch nicht versucht dieses kleine Verhältnis abzubrechen, obwohl es ihnen danach vielleicht besser ginge.

Doch was genau stimmte nicht? Als sie früher so gut befreundet waren erzählten sie sich alles. Nachdem jedoch ihre nächtlichen Treffen begannen distanzierten sie sich immer mehr voneinander bis sie sich schließlich am Tag nicht mehr sahen. Es war schmerzhaft diese Trennung zu erleben aber andererseits hatten sie ihren Spaß. Natürlich hatten sie manchmal währenddessen Freunde bzw. Freundinnen, leider mussten sie aber feststellen, dass ihnen die jeweils andere Person mehr bedeutete als sie wollten.

Sie seufzte als kurze Erinnerungen von früher sich in ihren Kopf bohrten. Es brachte sich nichts darüber nachzudenken und das Ergebnis davon waren immer heiße Tränen die ihre Wangen heruntertropften und sie am Boden sitzend. Schwäche vor ihm, gerade in diesem Moment nach ihrem ‚Geschäft' und kurz vor seinem Gehen, durfte sie jedoch nicht zeigen.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum offenen Fenster. Sie riss die Vorhänge zur Seite und ließ sich selbst im Mondlicht baden. Der Wind wehte ihren Mantel nach hinten und brachte ihre langen rabenschwarzen Locken zum Tanzen. Es war schwer ihre Tränen noch im Griff zu halten und trotz aller Beherrschung entwischte ein kleiner Tropfen ihrem Augen und rannte ihre Wange entlang hinunter.

Einerseits wollte sie, dass er jetzt verschwand, sie wollte nicht dass er sie so sah und sie wollte ihm nicht noch näher kommen, sie war schon innerlich gebrochen. Andererseits wollte sie sich in seine Arme stürzen, seine Wärme spüren und sich einfach nur sicher fühlen. Sie wollte ihn festhalten und nie wieder loslassen.

Eine etwas kräftigere Brise wehte durch das Fenster zu ihr und sie erzitterte leicht. Automatisch kreuzte sie ihre Hände vor ihrer leicht bedeckten Brust und rieb sich die Oberarme. In ihrem Gesicht rührte sie jedoch keinen einzigen Muskel und auch sonst blieb ihre Körper wie der einer Statue unbeweglich.

Er betrachtete sie genau. Jede einzelne Bewegung war graziös, schien perfekt und doch automatisch. Er schloss noch einmal die Augen und öffnete sie wieder nur um sich an ihrem wundervollen Anblick zu betrinken. Doch er wusste vor ihm stand bloß die Hülle der Frau, damals noch des jungen Mädchens, das er kannte.

Für eine Weile wendete er seinen Blick von ihrer Form und blickte auf einen Sessel auf dem sein Hemd lag. Normal würde er nicht so lange zögern, er würde schnell gehen, da er es nicht ertragen konnte so lang in ihrer Nähe zu sein und sie so zu sehen. Diesmal war aber das Gefühl bei ihr zu sein und sie zu halten stärker, diesmal war sein Kummer zu stark.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie und stieg einige Schritte näher zu ihr bis er bloß einen Meter vor ihrem Rücken stehen blieb. Er musste es tun .. auch wenn das hieß, dass es aus wäre er konnte nicht mehr leiden und er konnte sie nicht mehr leiden sehen. Ihre Freundschaft war verloren, aber um sich selbst nicht zu verlieren müssten sie auch das abbrechen. Auch wenn er das nicht ertragen würde.

Sienahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte ihre wirren Nerven zu beruhigen. Er war immer noch da .. was wollte er? Müsste er nicht schon gehen? Auch wenn ein Teil in ihr sich so sehr nach seiner Berührung sehnte, wusste ein anderer, dass es nicht die liebevolle Berührung wäre, die sie sich erwartete. Und sie wollte nicht wieder enttäuscht werden.

„Was ist mit uns?" Diese einzige Frage hallte durch den stillen Raum und schoss wie aus dem nichts aus seinem Mund. Dennoch blieb der Raum bewegungslos und er wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm wirklich eine Antwort geben konnte, aber zumindest war es ein Anfang.

Sie war überrascht und dann wiederum nicht. Natürlich mussten sie früher oder später reden, sie war sich aber nicht sicher ob sie froh war, dass es gerade jetzt sein musste. „Ich weiß es nicht." Trällerte ihre leise Stimme zu ihm. Vielleicht wusste sie es ja, aber konnte sie es ihm denn sagen?

Wieder verfiel der Raum in eine Stille. Das Rascheln der Bäume konnte man deutlich hören. Beide hatten etwas Angst vor dem Gespräch. Was würde herauskommen? Würden sie es denn auch wirklich wollen? Doch sie wussten es gab keinen Ausweg mehr.

Er stieg einen Schritt näher zu ihr so, dass das sanfte Material ihres Mantels gegen seine Beine schlug. „Bist du glücklich?" Er fragte leise, fast so, als hätte er Angst ihre Antwort zu hören. Er wusste die Antwort zwar schon, es aber aus ihren Mund zu hören würde ihn noch schuldiger machen.

„Nein!" Schoss sie hervor. Es gab keinen Grund das geheim zu halten und wenn er schon nachfragte sollte er es auch wissen, aber etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er es so und so schon wusste. Die Richtung dieses Gesprächs gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Erging noch einen Schritt nach vorne. Seine nackte Brust streifte leicht an ihren Rücken. Er war kurz davor zu ihr zu greifen und sie in die Arme zu nehmen, doch er konnte sich noch kontrollieren. „Wieso?"

Seine leise, tiefe und raue Stimme ließ sie leicht zusammenzucken. Wieso war es, dass er sie so sehnend machen konnte? Doch im Moment war das ihre wenigste Sorge. Noch mehr Tränen fielen frei aus ihren Augen. Weil sie ihn liebte, wäre die Antwort. Weil sie ihn so sehr liebte, dass sie nur mehr an ihn dachte und weil sie wusste, dass nie mehr daraus werden würde und sie bloß als Spielzeug benutzt wurde.

Doch das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen. Um ihre Trauer zu verdecken nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und drehte sich schnell um, ignorierte dabei, dass er so nahe war. „Was? Seit wann interessiert dich das? Es kann dir egal sein und falls du das hier beenden willst, dann geh einfach! Du weißt so und so wo die Tür ist." Es sollte nicht so laut und wütend herauskommen, aber die Gefühle gingen einfach mit ihr um.

Sie atmete noch ein paar mal schwer um ihren Atem wieder zu festigen. Die Wärme und Trauer die sie in seinen Augen sah rissen an ihrem Herz. Als sie spürte, dass sich langsam seine Hände um ihre Hüften schlangen, umarmte sie ihn um seinen Torso und heulte ihm auf die nackte Haut.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich so nahe wiederfanden und dabei nichts wildes taten. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass der eine den anderen tröstete.

Er drückte sie noch fester an sich. Die nächsten Worte wollte ihn kaum verlassen, da er fürchtete sie dann loslassen zu müssen. „Willst du dass das endet?" Es war wieder nur ein Flüstern und kaum hörbar. Er bohrte seine Nase noch tiefer in ihre Locken als er auf eine Antwort wartete.

Noch mehr Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Die Wärme und der Komfort den er ihr leistete waren aber leider nur gespielt, zumindest dachte sie es so. Schon fast schmerzhaft drückte sie sich ein wenig von ihm weg und blickte auf den Boden. „Ja ..." Ihre leise Stimme wurde langsam vom Wind zu seinen Ohren geführt.

In diesem Moment zerbrach das letzte Stück von seinem Herzen. Er ließ sie sofort los und nahm einen Schritt zurück. Ungläubig rissen seine Augen weit auf und er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Es konnte nicht sein, unmöglich, wie konnte sie so etwas wirklich wollen, nach all dem?

Sie umschlang ihre Arme um sich selbst und drückte sich ganz fest. Sein Anblick war schrecklich und sie zweifelte kurz an ihrer Wahl. Aber nein, es war richtig, sie konnte sich nicht noch mehr belügen, sie konnte nicht länger. Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder auf den Boden und wartete jeden Moment krampfhaft für ihn zu verschwinden während heiße Tropfen wild aus ihren Augen ihre Wangen hinunter kullerten.

Er blieb kurz wie versteinert stehen. Dann griff er hastig nach seinem Hemd und war gerade dabei zu gehen, doch etwas hielt ihn auf, er selbst. Konnte er jetzt einfach gehen? Seinen alten Freund verlassen? Seine Liebe verlassen und nie wieder sehen? Nein, er konnte nicht und auch wenn das hieß sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen und alles zu verlieren, konnte er jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Sie war überrascht als ihre Augen sich auf zwei Füße fixierten, die kurz vor ihren standen. Langsam wanderte ihre Blick nach oben bis sie seine Augen traf. Ihre eigenen weiteten sich, als sie den verletzten Blick in ihnen sah und noch mehr, als er plötzlich vor ihr auf die Knie fiel und sie um ihre Hüften umarmte. Sein Kopf bohrte sich in ihrem Bauch.

„Nein, sag das nicht. Sag, dass du es nicht ernst meinst. Sag, dass du nicht willst, dass alles aus ist. ... Bitte .." Sein leises Flehen war alles, alles was in ihm war. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Zu lange verstecken und zurückhalten erwiesen es jetzt unmöglich einfach so alles stehen und liegen zu lassen.

Sie starrte auf den jungen Mann hinunter. Bedeutete das alles wohl doch mehr, als sie dachte? Langsam fanden ihre Hände seinen Kopf und bohrten sich tief in seine silberne Mähne. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ seine Worte tief in sich hineinsinken. Es war schwer für sie zu begreifen, dass ein so starker Mensch auf einmal so schwach sein konnte .. wegen ihr.

In all den Jahren, in denen sie ihn kannte, hatte sie ihn noch nie so gesehen. Die warme Nässe auf ihrem Bauch überraschte und schmerzte sie noch mehr. Sie hatten ihn auch noch nie weinen gesehen und schon gar nicht wegen ihr.

„Ich brauche dich." Sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause mit einer ruhigen Stimme. Nun hatte er sich gezeigt, sich frei gegeben, aber in diesem Moment würde er alles tun. Er ließ seine Hände hängen, zu schwach um sie zu halten.

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und glitt ebenfalls auf ihre Knie. Wieder einigermaßen auf gleicher Höhe starrte sie auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte seinen Blick gesenkt so, dass seine Stirnfransen seine Augen bedeckten. Das trübe Licht im Zimmer ließen jedoch seine nassen Wangen aufschimmern. Sanft hob sie eine Hand und strich mit ihren Daumen eine Träne von seiner Wange.

Er lehnte sich in ihre Hand und hob den Kopf um ihr tief in die Augen sehen zu können. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug und zwickte kurz die Augen zusammen um sich auf seine nächste Aktion vorzubereiten. Eine seiner Hände schossen auf und packten ihren Arm. „Ich .. ich liebe dich, Kagome."

Die junge Frau starrte ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Nani? .. Demo .. ich .. ich dachte …" Noch mehr Tränen fielen aus ihren Augen, aber diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. Ohne ihn zu warnen schloss sie ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte.

Er fiel fast um, konnte seine Balance aber noch rechtzeitig halten. Er ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und umarmte sie fest. Eine Hand legte er auf ihren Hinterkopf und genoss das Gefühl ihrer weichen Haare. Sie knieten noch eine Weile in vollkommener Stille, pressten ihre Oberkörper ineinander während tausend Gedanken in ihren Köpfen schwirrten.

Sie drückte sich langsam und nur ein kleines Bisschen vor ihn weg. Sie strahlte ihn mit ihren leuchtenden Augen an und lächelte mit wässrigen Augen zu ihm. „Ich liebe dich auch, InuYasha..."

In diesem Moment verschwanden alle Sorgen von ihm. Ihr Lächeln und den Schimmer in ihren Augen zu sehen war die einzigen Sachen, die er brauchte. Doch die Worte, die ihre Lippen verließen machten ihn wohl am glücklichsten. Ohne auch nur lange zu überlegen, presste er seinen Mund fest und entschlossen auf ihren.

Kagome brauchte nicht lange um auf seinen Kuss zu reagieren. Mit genau der selben Eifer und Freude küsste sie ihn zurück und genoss jeden Moment, indem ihre Zungen zusammen verschmolzen, wie noch nie zuvor.

InuYasha hob sie in seine Arm und stand dann auf. Seine Lippen immer noch auf ihren ging er auf das Bett und legte sie langsam und sinnlich nieder. Diesmal würde er Liebe zu ihr machen, nicht wie vorher, nein, er würde ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie wirklich liebte.

Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und brach kurz ihren Kuss ab. Wieder sprang sein Herz wie wild als ihn noch mehr Freude erfüllte. Er hatte es geschafft die alte Kagome zurückzuholen, die mit dem warmen Lächeln und den freundlichen Augen. Er lächelte sie an bevor leise aufsprach. „Aishiteru Koibito"

Kagome lächelte auf zu ihm. „Aishiteru desu .."

Das war das Einzige was er zu hören brauchte und langsam zog er ihren Morgenmantel aus. Jetzt war die Wahrheit draußen, jetzt würde er sie nie wieder verlassen. Diesmal würde er an ihrer Seite aufwachen und sie nie wieder loslassen. Außerdem war es langsam Zeit um über Familienplanung nachzudenken ...

* * *

**naa .. wie fandet ihr es ? bitte bitte sagt, k? freu mich immer über ein review gg**

**ok .. und jetzt geh ich schlafen gg**

**bYe bYe**


End file.
